In recent years, with the spread of electronic devices such as a smartphone and a tablet, in addition to games for a home video game machine, games for an electronic device are being actively developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-024248 discloses a game played on a client terminal such as a mobile terminal, and progresses while performing communication between the client terminal and a server apparatus.
The games for an electronic device are generally classified into a native game in which arithmetic processing is performed on a client terminal side, a browser game disclosed in JP '248 in which arithmetic processing is performed on a server side on a network, and a hybrid type game which is halfway between the native game and the browser game.
In the browser game, since arithmetic processing is performed on the server side which is a high performance terminal, the display possibility or the display speed of the game screen primarily depends on a communication state.
In the native game, while there is no relationship with the communication state, since arithmetic processing is performed on the client terminal side, the display possibility or the display speed of the game screen primarily depends on the performance of hardware of the client terminal.
Accordingly, in both games, to display the game screen without a load, a method which simply reduces the amount of information displayed on one screen is commonly used.
However, in the games for an electronic device, more advanced and complicated games are developed, and improvement of a technique to display the game screen is required.
It could be helpful to provide a recording medium storing a game program, a game processing method, and an information processing apparatus capable of reducing the influence of a communication state or performance of hardware by generating a game screen with information to be displayed on the game screen as the latest information at the timing when an instruction to update is received.